


The Wrong Kick

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames decides that the team needs a new kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on inception_kink asked for "bananas."

The music started.

The _wrong_ music started.

Thank god this wasn't an actual job, else Eames' head would roll.

Cobb was the first one out, soon followed by Arthur. Tapering along was Ariadne. And there was Eames, grinning like a banshee, hand on the player.

"The shit, these bananas? B-A-N-A-N-A-S?" Arthur asked in a very, very flat tone, shooting him a glare.

Eames just grinning. "Well, it did wake you all up."


End file.
